Invader crusader
by Lord-Apex
Summary: Zim finds out GIR is a girl, and that 'she' has feelings for him? Not only that but Dib has gotten a little too friendly to be considered a Enemy, but, then why can't Zim picture him as a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Invader crusader

"GIR!" Zim yelled down the hall way from his lab as he saw the robot drinking bubble gum, the door to the home base openly ajar. "Yes Mastah?" The robot squealed, his eyes a perky turquoise and chocolate gum dripping out of his mouth. "You left the door open again!" The Alien shouted slamming the door and stomping over to the GIR unit. "We don't want any human-stinks sneaking in here!" Zim said bags under his eye lids as yelled for the fifth time today. "You look tired Mastah! You should lie down and have some TACOS!" GIR squeaked as he dragged Mastah into his bedroom and threw him on the bed with his inhuman strength. "GIR! UNTIE ME FROM THIS 'BED' OF WHICH YOU SPEAK O-O-F~!" Zim hollered as the bot strapped him down onto the bed. "Mastah needs sleepz!" GIR said as he turned the light off and walked out. "GIR! GET ME OFF THIS CONTRAPTION! ZIM DOES NOT LIKE THIS!" Zim bellowed thrashing as he watched the GIR bot run off.

~ Mean while with the Humans~

"Gaz! I will finally get Zim today!" Dib shouted enthusiastically as they walked down the alien's street. "Dib this is the 10th time you have said that today…" Gaz sighed in annoyance while they walked, her game slave 7 beeping for the 50th time saying 'you are a winner, proceed to next level!'

"I know but this is the day Gaz! I am sure the Irken army will fall under my hands TODAY!" Dib yelled as the hoped on the bus his expression one Gaz had seen sense they were children and the insanity in the atmosphere only became worse when the Alien himself walked on the bus.

~2 hours earlier~

"GIR ANSWER ME~! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO YOUR MASTER! I COMMAND YOU TO UNTIE ME~!" Zim bellowed this for 10 minutes the GIR bot having to shut his hearing off for the time. "okay! Alright already!" The Unit shouted having enough he untied his master and thrusted him out of the door of the house in one swing, sliding his puppy dog costume on he dragged his master to the bus. _Something is wrong, very wrong with GIR…._

~Present~

"Zim I know what your up to-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING DIB-HUMAN!-"

"I WILL STOP YOU ZIM-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? REALLY!" The GIR unit shouted in _his_ droning voice, _his_ red eyes visible threw _his_ puppy dog disguise. "Zim? Did G-GIR just?...I thought your robot was mental or something….I-I?" Dib stuttered having lost the words to say as he looked at the Irken for support on what he had heard; surprised that Zim was silent as well. "GIR! What is wrong with you? You do not yell at your Master! I have half a mind to-" Zim shouted. "I am so sick of this Mastah! I am sick of how you treat me!" The GIR unit squealed as tears ran down _his_ face, blowing a hole in the roof, running off. "What is wrong with that guy?" Dib asked as he examined the hole in the roof. "I don't know…I think these meat bags are starting to rub off on him…." Zim murmured dumbfounded as he watched the android fly off. "You mean you don't know? It is clear that _she_ is becoming Human…." Gaz murmured in her gloomy way as they finally arrived at the school. "Gaz I think we are getting that-" Dib started but was cut off when Zim started freaking out. "WAIT? WHAT? 'SHE? 'are you saying my android is a F-FEMALE?" Zim stuttered at a loss for words as he remembered all the times he had taken a cleaning in the acidic tubes with GIR right next to him, with a towel. "You didn't know? It is clear as the day. That is why GIR can't focus because she doesn't want world domination, Zim; she wants to have fun with you." Gaz murmured as they walked to the school. The sky started to get covered in clouds as it started raining, Zim yelping in pain as he dashed inside.

~GIR~

"Mastah is so stupid….I'll show him I will…Computer?" GIR asked whipping the tears from his eyes. "What is it sweetie?" the computer asked afraid of what she might do to the computer, sense last time Zim had to pry overcooked waffles from her Hard-drive. "I need some real dirt on Mastah this time! Something bad!" GIR said stomping her foot as she watched the computer process it. "Try putting bacon in the soap, he hates that." The computer giggled, returning to his work.

"No….something worse that will make him see me for me and not some GIR unit." "But GIR that is what you are-" "NO IT IS NOT! I WAS SENT ON THIS MISSION TO HELP MASTAH! NOT TO BE SOME TOY TO DO HIS BIDING!" She squealed at the top of her lungs, the computer monitor breaking from the level of sound, stomping off to Zim's room and slamming the door.

"Dib-Stink? ...what is 'Fun'?" Zim asked as they sat at their lunch table, Zim insisting on sitting with them to figure out why GIR was acting strangely. "Fun is when you enjoy something." Dib murmured as he shoved a spoon of peas into his mouth. "So GIR wants to…..enjoy…conquering the earth with me?" the alien asked, not fully understanding the situation. "No Zim! You aren't grasping the point! GIR clearly wants to enjoy life with you!" Dib scolded, chewing more of the disgusting filth that was the pea. " Your both wrong….GIR clearly isn't some ordinary robot and she clearly has feelings for Zim." Gaz grumbled as she pushed aside her food and began playing her video game. " 'feelings'? what feelings?" Zim asked as he ate the gruel, making a disgusting face as he did. " Love of course!" Gaz all but shouted, she couldn't believe how stupid they all were!

"LOVE? BUT….Love is….she wants to perform the Irken ritual….with me! But Zim can't make a commitment right know!" Zim bellowed as he stood on the table staring straight at Gaz hoping she was telling some sort of strange lie. How could GIR love him, of all people, why him?

Well? Was it good? It was a one shot so yeah… I don't know I was bored.

Hate it?

Love it?

LEAVE REVEIWS!


	2. Chapter 2 Caught in the Act

Since you all have been pestering me about making more, I shall do so. But I must warn you that this chapter has Homosexual content. If any of you thought this would be a fic about GIR and Zim, turn back, because it is really about Zim and Dib and how GIR wants Zim but they don't want her and cha. :P turn back~ unless you like Yaoi then feel free to stay.

I own nothing from NickToons, Invader Zim or anything of that angle.

Chapter 2

~Dib & Zim pov~

After school, I was walking out of the building with Gaz, the rain pouring heavily around our umbrella, letting out a long sigh as Gaz spoke up. "Zim is following us." She muttered, as if it were normal as she took out her game system, I don't see why she is so addicted to that game…. "What?" I asked, turning around only to see, yes, the green Irken hiding behind a old withered tree, his purplish shirt peaking out as he held a black umbrella over his head, it had been a very long time since Zim came to earth and I was still plotting to foil every plan he made, no matter the consequence!

Although I did notice certain changes in his Irken behavior and body structure, I myself had matured, me being 16 now, I wonder how old he is?

Since his growth he adopted earth clothes, but, always stayed with purple and black for some reason. His purple shirt was always made of a tight material, it was a T-Shirt and had the Irken symbol on it that he said was a type of brand, pfft. He wore tight black pants and black boots with purple laces and I am beginning to wonder if he is wearing leather pants. His Irken pack is located in a black bag over his shoulder and because of one of his plans being foiled-BY ME!- His wig that he wears to school is now actually apart of him and grows like any normal humans hair.

Lately he had his hair down to his shoulder blades, either in a pony tail or straightened to fall around his face, being shorter infront to form bangs that hung over his eyes and oddly enough it made the alien look more….natural? Any way, he stopped wearing those contacts and since he grew hair he usually hides those big ruby eyes behind those soft raven bangs. Mean while his face had lost it's kiddish plump to it and now was very feline and feminine, his lips were curved and had a pinkish look to them, making his face look oddly…cute with his light green skin.

His legs were curved much like a girls, yet, his ass was that of a boys, and the way his shape showed when he wore those pants every day I….Say it is too revealing! His T-Shit was low cut, exposing lean muscle at the nape of his neck, he wore a black choker with his planet symbol on a chain at the end of it and it sneaked under his shirt every once in a while while he walked, making my eyes wonder to his chest and abdomen, it was very lean and well muscled, probably from all of the tasks he did daily to try taking over earth, after all you needed to run fast to out run rain and you needed muscle to….wait….why would he need muscle?…..unless he takes….weight training? But he wouldn't need to do that unless he wanted to be noticed, but, who would he want to be noticed by? WAS THIS SOME NEW PLAN?

….Hmm…I'll have to think on that one later….but any way, he is now around….5"8, he is about 2 inches taller then me and his hands have finger nails instead of claws, they are still pointed but now they have black and purple nail polish on them and his hands look very gentle but have little calluses on them, he had little purple and black bracelets on either wrists and not only that but his wrists are so tiny!

I also noticed his antenna's have little gold studs in them, so I am assuming those are his ears, and he has two on one antenna and one on the other, they are greenish black and perk out of his hair kind of like cat ears, except they wiggle every time some one speaks and always press against his head when I am near.

Are you asking why I pay this much attention to him? Well duh! I mean it's not like I like him or anything I just need to study my subject, after all I am going to be a alien investigator when I get older! I have an excuse!

As Zim stalked the Human-Stinks from behind this old sapling of a green life form or 'tree' on this planet, I watched Dib-Human and Gaz walking, trying Zim's best to shield Zim from this acid known as 'water', only to gasp in horror as I tried hiding more before the human was warned of Zim's presence by that earth woman Gaz, he turning around and I think he saw Zim!

Why am I stalking him you ask? Well, if GIR is turning into a weak minded human Zim must know what to expect! But what I did not expect was for the Dib-Stink to walk over to me. "Gah! Stay away HUMAN! ZIM DID NOT REQUEST TO BE KNOWN I WAS HERE STALKING DIB!" I say, back away as Dib's face plastered with confusion, ha! Yes confusion! That should be my affect! After all I am Irken! Fear me humans!

"You were stalking me? Why is that Zim?" I asked the Irken invader, dropping my umbrella as I walked closer to him, trying to deciper what in all blazes he was doing behind the tree, it was normal for him to watch me, but, not in person.

"None of your business why Zim wants to see how GIR will act!" I shouted, backing up against the tree a bit more and staring at the Human who had dropped his umbrella, the rain staining his clothes and making his spiky hair go limp, the water glistening on his clothes and skin, making him look….nice?

It had been several Irken moons since I came to this dirt ball, still trying to conquer it, even though my leaders abandoned me here to mate with a human permanently as punishment from after a year of failing to conquer, Dib-Stink always stopping me, but I couldn't tell any one this or Dib….Dib wouldn't….care to….Why do I care if he is in my life?

Onward with my description! I had noticed that the little boy I once found here was now growing and so was I. I rarely ever call myself 'Zim' any more and have switched to 'I' or 'Myself' as I am doing now. Dib had grown to be 5"6 in earth 'feet' and his hair was just like his crazy scientist father's now, his glasses fit his face loosely now, and he kept having to push them back up to his face and not only that but his voice became a low tenner while mine turned from a squeaky soprano to a medium tenner.

his skin was fair yet it was covered in scars and scratches and that was probably because he got into so much trouble with me and how all of the people at school bullied him along with every one else in the neighborhood, in fact one day he came to school with a black eye because of a kid who rode his bus. The only other thing that appeared on his face was the wrinkles he got between his eye brows from being concerned, angered or in deep thought. He wore a black trench coat that dropped to his knees and blue baggy jeans, the material that would usually hold the pants to the waist drooping an inch below the waist line, his red and black boxers peaking out. He had a gold piercing in his left antenna-er I mean 'ear', meaning that he found an attraction to his sex, or so these humans say.

He wore the same blue shirt with that creepy yellow face on it, it just seemed larger. And he wore white converse sneakers with red and blue laces, his eyes were actually a feral blue if you focused on them and it gave him a rather paranoid and….exciting appearance? His chest seemed more muscular along with his legs and 'stomach', yet he was always cooped up inside his fathers lab or his room, or chasing me, which is probably how he even got those….nice looks.

His hands seemed well callused and looked like a giants compared to mine, I often wondered what it would be like to hold one…..But Zim automatically perishes this thought! Yeah that's what I do!

"Oh, so you want to know what she will act like? Zim? Are you okay? You have been acting oddly." I asked, flipping my hair out of my eyes as I reached a hand out, the way Zim looked at me right now was a look of….Confusion? And maybe even…Fear? "NO DIB GO AWAY!" He shouted, closing his red eyes as he leaned against the tree, slapping my hand away, wait, did the Irken just call me Dib? Not human or Dib-Stink or Human-Stink or Fleshy?

Then again…Since this morning after GIR left Zim has been acting…..less hostile in some ways and more in others…"And I haven't been yelling at him as much either….Today might just be an off one I guess."

"Dib, your thinking out loud again." Gaz said as she picked up her brothers Umbrella, folding it up as she looked at the teenager who was now drenched and the other who was clinging for dear life to his own umbrella, eyes shut and trying to crawl away from her deranged brother when she heard what Zim said too. "Oh, Zim, I can show you how she will act if you walk with us." Gaz muttered, a scowl on her face as she eyed her game slave 7, wishing she could get the newest version. _Why do I have to help Zim?_ She thought, scowling at the screen as she walked over to her first position, waiting for her brother to finish staring at Zim.

"How can Zim trust you?" I asked, my eyes opening as I heard Dib talking to himself, clearly he was lost in his own thoughts, so I tried moving over to Gaz, only to find a trench coat, soaking wet with Acid like water stopping me, an inch from my body. "GAHH! GET THAT BLASTED THING AWAY FROM ME!" I bellowed, backing away from his arm, didn't he know what water did to Irken? It's fine if it's hot or warm water but cold or luke warm is like acid!

"What? Oh…" I realized, putting my arm down as I watched the alien get back to his old pose again, seeing those red eyes light up with any kind of excitement made me smile and I think I am right now too.

Was Dib just….Smiling at me? Dib doesn't smile, what the hell is wrong with people today? First my GIR unit is acting hormonal and now Dib is being overly friendly! I thought, not realizing what I was doing as I pondered.

"Zim, your going to get burned, what are you doing?" I asked as the Irken walked forward, pressing his hand against my WET forehead, not making a sound as his soft skin of his palm was pressed to my forehead, his hand was Luke warm and when it touched me it felt like all my nerves just got high on cocaine, I could hear my heart and Zims rushing through my entire body and to make it so he didn't get burned by the pelting rain, he lifted his umbrella over us to shield any rain trying to stop him, why wasn't he getting burned by me being wet?

"Un?" I asked, gaining reality as I noticed how his skin was wet, but it was warm? Sure Humans had blood but warmth on every inch of their body? It felt so good to press my hand against his forehead, it felt like walking in front of a furnace after laying in the snow, it sent goose bumps down my body and I could have sworn he felt it too. "I, uh, well I saw a mother on your 'TV' touch her child's forehead to see if they were okay and if their forehead was warm then they were sick, or something…" I thought, looking away and pulling my hand to my side, the both of us frowning from the loss of contact…wait. Both of us? Did that mean….he liked it too?

"Oh, well, every one has been acting oddly today, so how bout I bring you home and then tomorrow we act like this never happened okay dude?" I asked, seeing a pinkish white blush line on his face as he pulled away from me, smiling as I stepped closer and grabbed his wrist, Gaz throwing me my umbrella as I walked over to her with the timid alien, it really seemed that if you were to actually talk to Zim without all of the yelling and gloating, he was shy and very anti-social.

"I, but, Dib the rain, I, I-" I began, shocked out of my wits as he grabbed my wrist, the warm feeling coming back to me as he held my small wrist in his large hand, watching him as he opened his umbrella and held it up next to mine, dragging me over to Gaz as she walked ahead of us, I trying to hold back tears every time my foot accidentally landed in a puddle of the cold H20.

While I was walking I noticed how Zim's legs, even though he was taller, were shorter then mine and when I took a stride he had to walk faster to keep up and ended up whimpering under his breath as he accidentally landed in a puddle each time, tears brimming his eye lids as I watched him, I kind of felt bad for the Irken, after all, water was abundant on this planet and Zim didn't seem to be getting use to it, or leaving anytime soon. "Here, don't hurt yourself." I sighed, stopping my movements as I let go of his wrist, crouching down a bit as I closed my umbrella, putting my hands behind my back so I could give him a back ride.

I was completely dumbfounded when he stopped moving and spoke those words from those soft pink lips…..well anyway! When he got into that position it reminded me of a TV show called 'Naruto' GIR and I watched together where this raven haired human carried a blond boy with whisker marks on his face.

Not saying anything I quickly looked around, no one in sight, I slid into the grasp of those warm hands, sending shivers down my spine as he grasped my thighs, one of my hands raising an Umbrella over us as the other held his back to my abdomen, clinging on for dear life but finding it easy as he started walking, he being able to carry me and his bag that was slung around his shoulder and drooped to his waist like a purse, what was in that thing anyway?

~End of POV~

After about 20 minutes of walking Zim was surprised to be right in front of his house, but then again, Dib had been fighting with him for years and had found out his hide out quite a while ago. "Okay, I'll treat your wounds and then-A FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Dib cussed as he walked into Zim's base, the gnomes automatically going after him as if it were any other day, him as the enemy as they attempted to shoot their lasers.

" GNOMES! ZIM COMMANDS YOU TO DETONATE! AND NOT IN MY YARD!" Zim shouted, the gnomes hearing his voice and running out to the street, blowing up.

"Stupid…." Zim growled as Dib walked into the house, the door still ajar as he walked into it, setting Zim down on the couch and walking into the bathroom?

"Damn….I thought this would heal…" Dib cursed under his breath as he looked at about ten, very deep cuts across each of his arms, they were now open again, after Dib had cut it had been about a week and he would assume they would either be scars or go away, since Zim had accidentally made his body go super human in the healing category when he tried taking the secrets Dib new about him from his body, still remembering how it was Gaz that saved his hide as blood started dripping to the floor, but why hadn't it healed? his trench coat discarded on the door knob as he attempted to turn the water on in the sink, only succeeding in having the shower disappear, a acidic tube taking it's place. "Dang it Zim, of course he would have water….." He cursed, his eyes going wide as Zim limped into the bathroom.

"What is that moron doing in there?" Zim thought aloud, standing up slowly and limping over to the bathroom, a inch away from coming into the mans view as he smelt blood, fresh blood, Did Dib get hurt? "Hey, Dib, you okay- What happened to your wrists?" Zim bellowed, concern in his voice as he sprinted over to the human, wincing a bit at the pain as he saw blood pooling at his feet, grabbing the teens hands and staring at the cuts, then quickly dragging him over to the tubes. "A minor cut for me, but a death wound for you! What in all Irken happened?" Zim shouted as he opened a acidic tube lid, it was big enough for about two Zims and had a green liquid in it. "I uh….slipped?" "Blasphemy, you aren't a cluts! You're a smart, gorgeous man, who-I mean you're a….I…" Zim interrupted, his face turning red as he focused on a label on the pod.

Did he just call me Smart? A man, not a human and gorgeous?

Dib thought as he looked at the blushing Irken, realizing what was going on inside of the green teenagers head.

He likes me?

Dib stared at the other for a moment, was that why he was dressed like this? To catch his attention? Was that why he worked out too? Not only that but he had noticed that Zim seemed calmer then usual and didn't yell as much, he seemed more in thought and for the past month Dib had been trying to figure out what Zim was planning, when it sturck him; Was he even planning anything at all?

"Why are you looking at Zim like that Human-Stink? Just, Just get out of those soaking wet clothes and get in the Acidic tube already!" Zim hissed, dropping Dib's hand and rushing out, a blush line over his face as he limped all the way back to the couch.

_Okay that stung just a bit, but I can tell he is avoiding me now because I have realized what he is thinking. I'll just have to make him realize….wait…..do I like him that way?...Yes, going over my research….I pay even more attention to him then I would another alien life form….._

Dib grimaced as he watched the alien storm out, thinking over the situation as he stripped of his clothes, climbing up the ladder and sliding into the green liquid, the cap closing itself as an air tube swam through the water, Dib attaching it to his face and breathing in, feeling a stinging sensation on his arms and all the other scars, scratches and bruises. You see, kids at his school didn't like gays very much, especially in his high school.

They did the natural thing and beat the shit out of him for being different, Dib said he didn't mind in the slightest and just blew it off, but, deep down inside, he was a wreck who talked to himself because of how lonely he was, he would always sit alone with his sister in the corner of the lunch room and talked about mysterious things or supernatural happenings, mainly because his father was a scientist and the fact that only the people into this sort of thing actually cared for him, but, he still felt not accepted, that is, until Zim came.

When Zim came it was like all of his world came together, all he thought about was Zim, All he talked about was Zim or anything to do with the Irken, because he felt accepted by the Alien, he felt he was in the right place for once with the green teenager there.

at first he thought it was an unhealthy obsession with alien life and he was fine with that, but soon he found almost no interest in anything but Zim and he thought it was because Zim was the greatest threat, but in all reality every plan he did, failed with or without Dib because he new Zim didn't want to take over earth any more, for the first year he was thrilled about it but now it seemed to Dib that Zim just wanted to live out his life and not conquer the world, his threats and plans were becoming less world threatening, so why did he stay? What interested Zim so much?

It had been almost 20 minutes until Zim came back into the room, the tube only showing Dibs face, so not to cause embarrassment. "Dib-Human, you done? Zim grows tired of waiting." The alien yawned as he walked over to the pod, looking at the charts that showed Dibs status:

Health: 220/250

Focus: 415/200

Blood: 215/300

Mood: Melancholic

Confidence: 70/300

He never ceases to Amaze me, his Focusing level is higher then it should be, but, why is he 'Melancholic'? And what do you mean he isn't confident? Confident about what?

Zim thought, watching the stats rise as he limped over to the pod, pressing the stop button and watching the Acid drain.

Dib was rather surprised as the tube was taken from his face and the Acidic gel drained, the lid opening and a towel being handed to him, Dib taking it thankfully and hopping out of the pod, being handed the clothes he came in except they were dry now. "Come out to the main part of the base when your done changing." Zim stated simply, doing a excellent job of not looking at the human, walking out.

After Dib had finished he walked out to the couch, sitting by Zim who was staring into nothing. "Zim, I-" "What happened to your wrists?" Zim interrupted, his expression serious as he eyed the humans arms. He had never actually seen Dibs arms bare before because he always wore a trench coat and wondered why they were as fair skinned as the rest of him.

"Oh, it's really nothing Zim, I just-" 'Dib, you know almost every thing about what I do, I want to know a little about the person who wrecks my plans. Other wise it isn't fair." Zim said, laughing at his technique under his breath as he faced the other.

"I….Zim it isn't easy…..it isn't easy chasing you…..It isn't easy to be invisible…I get bullied because I am gay and because I am a freak and because I keep saying 'lies' about you and I…I just can't take it any more Zim…I have been cutting for over 3 years now and….I just don't know what to do….When I do it all the pain clears and I feel so good but….after I wake up from cutting….I feel even worse….I just-" Dib whimpered, wrapping his arms around his knees in a fetal position, tears leaking down his face as he sat at the end of the couch, his head turned away from the other as he was about to finish his sentence, only to feel Luke warm arms pull him into the others lap, a hand stroking his hair as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"That's all you need to say." Zim purred, his voice as gentle as a feather as it passed through Dibs brain, only making him cry harder as he turned in the aliens grip, Zim holding him to his chest as he buried his chin into the human's unkempt hair. "Zim….why do you stay here? You really don't seem interested in conquering earth anymore, I can feel it…." Dib murmured, sitting up and scooting back a little, taking his bag from the coffee table and opening it, finding a to-go medical kit inside he set the bag on the ground and examined Zim's feet.

How could he tell?

Zim thought, looking at him in wonder as he watched him bandage his burnt feet. "I…was…..punished for failing to conquer this planet so many times and I have been….sentenced to live here for the rest of my life….My birth right was a elite warrior and they….demoted me to a…second rate child bearer…" Zim sighed, looking down as he gripped the couches material, amber colored tears falling to the couches surface from his ruby red orbs, crying harder as he realized how similar their lives were.

He was bullied just like Dib was back on his home planet, no one gave a shit about him, they were disgusted that he was born and sent him to destroy a nearby planet to rid of him, Zim had attempted suicide so many times and all those times he failed, just like his missions. Some of his plans on earth were not just to destroy it, but to destroy himself as well and each time, Dib saved him and foiled his plans and a year after he arrived he developed a crush on Dib and now with GIR wanting the Irken ritual, what was he suppose to do? He was gay! He had no interest in females mainly because all of the females on his planet were bitches!

'You're just like me…aren't you Zim….?" Dib slurred as he finished bandaging his feet and other wounds, crawling into the Irken's lap again and lifting his chin up to look into his ruby orbs, inches away from his face.

His lips look so edible….

Zim looked into the teens blue eyes, Dib whipping away a stray tear from the alien's reddish violet orbs as he inclined his head further, pressing his lips to the Irken's tenderly and, sweetly? As he fist his hand in Zim's hair, the alien moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other, GIR walking in as soon as their lips touched.

"Mastah…..?

Well? Did I do good with the whole staying in character? Tell me if I should continue this or not, I'll only continue if I get more then 8 reviews because I seriously think this isn't as interesting as my other story, which has 15 chapters and a prologue so far for Dragon Ball Z.

Please leave reviews! :D


End file.
